


The Young and the Shameless

by Nonspicyboi_tm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Bisexual Female Character, Canon -centric, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Garrison Academy High School, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hope you like it!, I'm not good at self-edit, Just work with me, Lesbian Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Multi-characters -centric, My OC Charity thinks Pidge is a boy for the first half of the story, Or short, Original Character-centric, Other, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), do not judge me, i'm not good with tags, some of the chapters may be longer than others, the feels train will be coming soon, this is my first fanfic, this story might involve character(s) death too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonspicyboi_tm/pseuds/Nonspicyboi_tm
Summary: When it comes to high school, there is a lot of young people that would make the craziest decisions, that include dressing up as a boy for the next 4 years just so she can become an astronaut, just like her father and her brother. Another would a senior who had feelings for his classmate since freshmen year, who is a boy. Sexual orientation is something a lot of teenagers put shame onto, due to the fact not all teenagers and adults are accepting. Just like how people are ignorant to those who dealt with a dark past, not everyone was ever born rich.This story tells multiple plots about how these certain individuals had dealt with their shame upon themselves and learn to embrace it. How to embrace being the young and the shameless.(this is my first fanfic! I hope you all like it!)





	1. Prologue | A Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> ((HELLO! This is one of my first fanfics. Again, I am not good at self-edit, I tried my best to put a lot of detail into this story! This chapter is basically a prologue or some plot about my OC character Charity, a Brazilian girl who I say, will be a huge impact on one of the upcoming canon character's life, later on in the story..Plus there are Portuguese languages portrayed in the story so here's the translation for you if don't know what they mean:
> 
> \- Minha sobrinha means “My niece”.  
> \- Agora means “Up now”.  
> \- Pão de queijo is a typical Brazilian food which is a small baked cheese-flavored roll.  
> \- Café da Manhã means “morning coffee” which is part of the Brazilian culture because WHO DOESN’T LOVE COFFEE?  
> \- Cantagalo Favela is one of the poorest neighborhoods in Rio De Janeiro. The community is located upon a hill, merging along the slopes of Copacabana and Ipanema neighborhoods.  
> \- Prostituta means “prostitute” or “whore”.  
> \- Eu amo você para sempre duradoura means “I love you forever long lasting”.  
> \- Filha means “daughter”.

“Charity! Time to get ready for school, Minha Sobrinha!” A light voice exclaims.

A loud groan emits from a small girl with chestnut brown, curly long hair, who was still sleeping on her bed. She heard her aunt shouting from downstairs. It was Charity’s first day of sophomore year in high school. After transferring from her last school in Rio De Janeiro, moving to Arizona has been a tremendous change for the Brazilian girl.

After another 5 minutes of snooze time, her aunt was irritated as she stridently opens Charity’s bedroom door, making her niece flinch from her sleeping position to now slightly laying up.

“Now, Charity…I don’t want you to be late on your first day! Up, Agora!” Her aunt countered who appears to have similar features as Charity, but a little older; middle-aged. Charity had to urge of laying back down to sleep in, but she smelled something good downstairs.

“Aunt Aria? Are you making pão de queijo?” One of her favorite breakfast means back in Rio which is part of her Café da Manhã or breakfast with her morning coffee.  Her aunt chuckles at her niece’s reply as she knew that she got her up!

“Yes, and if you don’t hurry down, your food will get cold or Pedro will scoop it from your plate.” Charity then jumps up out of her bed, grabs her purple robe before running downstairs into the kitchen. She does not want her Chihuahua, Pedro tries and take her breakfast.

Pedro is well known for jumping on the tables, grabbing her meals and making Charity’s life miserable. She loves her dog though, found her from a shelter 3 years ago and would protect him at all cost.

Pedro was the verge of taking Charity’s belongings just in time for her to shoo away the small creature. “Nice try, Pedro!” She chanted, “better luck next time!” She winked at the long-coated, champagne colored dog, who felt defeated as he struts away.

Aunt Aria chuckled as she prepared her plate and sat down across the side of her table. There were two more chairs left for Charity’s cousins, Alexander and Anita. The one out of the two is about three years older than her than her while the second one is three years younger, Charity is the niece in the middle.

“Alexander and Anita!” Aria calls out. A sound of two pairs of feet from upstairs was heard, walking steadily before they stepped down to the floor and over to the kitchen. A girl with two messy space buns, still wearing her pj’s with a light blue tank top and grey shorts stands drowsily next to a boy wearing her teenage ninja turtles pj’s looking like her sister; drowsy from their slumber.

“Good morning sleepyheads! School time!” Charity mused as she took a bit of her cheese bread roll. Anita scoffs as she scratches her head and walks over to pick up a coffee mug to make her a cup of coffee.

“I don’t go to school stupid, I have work.” Anita sneered, rolling her eyes. Alexander sat down beside Charity as he tried to grab her food without her looking. That failed as Charity snapped back at Alexander for touching her food.

"Really, Alex?!" Charity countered as she crossed her arms, glaring over at her cousin. Aunt Aria made sure that situation died down quickly by scolding her son.

“Sorry, Charity…” He groaned before putting the piece of roll back on his cousin’s plate. After a while, everyone started eating. Charity finished first since she was downstairs first.

“Sorry to leave but I have to get ready for school!” Charity already washed her dish and finished up her coffee before walking up the stairs.

Her aunt called back saying, “I set out your outfit for school today, minha sobrinha!” Her aunt spoils her niece quite a lot… “It’s sitting on top of the counter in the bathroom.”

Charity sighs as she walked up to the bathroom to see what disastrous output she has for her. Her aunt usually dresses her up nice for school but now that she’s 16 years old, she is old enough to get herself her own outfit to wear for school and this is her first day at a new school!

She looked inside and saw the outfit layout, a brown long sleeve sweater, a tank top, a bra, underwear and some flared blue jeans that look big, too big for Charity to fit. It must’ve been Anita’s old clothes. Charity doesn’t have the luxurious home nor the luxurious environment. She has her own room, but her cousins have to share a room that is smaller than the kitchen. The kitchen is usually the smallest room in the house, besides the bathroom and hallways.  

But Charity doesn’t have nice clothes either since they were mostly clothes for her school which were uniforms. Charity sighed as she had to deal with the outfit and went on getting dress.

...

_“I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!” A voice of an angry man was coming from the lower levels a small family home that was along the hills of Rio De Janeiro, along Cantagalo Favela. A man looking as he was part Afro-Brazilian was shouting out in frustration at a Brazilian woman with golden, more Latina features with brown-black hair and piercing green eyes. She looked aggravated as well. They must be arguing about something they disagree with. They were pointing at each other and then pointing a little girl, who was in the middle of it all. A girl with piercing green eyes, just like her mother, golden-tanned skin, curly black-brown hair and freckles all over her cheek._

_“CHARITY NEEDS CLOTHES! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HAVE NO MONEY FOR HER JOSE?!” The woman yelled._  

_“I TOLD YOU ALREADY WOMAN, I DON’T HAVE AN INCOME! I LOST MY JOB!”_

_“WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH CHARITY’S FUNDING FOR SCHOOL, SCHOOL SUPPLIES?!”_

_“YOU CAN HANDLE THAT SHIT, I’M OUT!”_

_“OH OF COURSE! GO BACK TO YOUR PROSTITUTA! THAT’S WHY WE DON’T HAVE MONEY IN THE HOUSE BECAUSE YOU’RE SPENDING IT ALL ON YOUR SIDE CHICK!”_

_Smack! That’s the last thing little Charity heard and saw before running upstairs crying. Seeing her parents made, her father slapping her mother in the face, cursing at one another and then they are doing all of this…in front of their Charity. She ran into her room and slams the door, tearing falling from her face. Both of her parents are on drugs and they both spend the money on different things besides drugs, sex, money and more bickering in the end._  

_One day, all of this will change when her Aunt Aria will come and rescue her niece from this broken home, from the trouble, the scarring pain she has to deal with…_

… 

After getting finished in the shower, Charity dried off and started putting on fragrance and body cream that smelled just like roses and autumn weather and then she puts on her outfit. Her hypothesis was right, her jeans were super big on her. So, we went into the bedroom to put grabbed a belt before running back to the bathroom to put it on.

Later finishing getting dressed, she grabs a brush from the cabinets in the bathroom and brushed down her wet hair before blow-drying it; taking out all the knots. When she was finished, she walked downstairs, then grabs her bookbag.

Her aunt was cooing at the fact that her children were growing up. Alexander, who was already waiting for his bus, snickered at Charity’s outfit.

“You know it’s very too hot for that Charity?”

“I don’t have clothes for me to wear okay?” Charity mumbled before looking away in embarrassment. This was embarrassing, more towards nerve-wracking. It’s 82 degrees outside already and it’s only 7:30 am. School is going to be a hassle of dealing with arid heat, Arizona is very hot around this time in September since it is arid heat every day and barely any rain. It would be a miracle this school year to have rain going on in Phoenix at least once.

“Now, Alexander!” Aunt Aria retorted, “Charity has been living with us for only three months and she didn’t bring all of her clothes from Rio, you know about this so why would you tease her about it?” Alexander is the teaser and the troublemaker of the family, Charity can be the same way but she’s cautious about it. She doesn’t like to start trouble when it was meant to be used to the common good for fun! Alexander just doesn’t have any chill when it comes to being a rebel. He would verbally, emotionally or physical start a problem and never thinks about the consequences to top it off.

A loud horn was blown from outside of the house. It was Alex’s school bus. Alex waved goodbye to her aunt, sister, and cousin before walking out the front door and onto the bus. Long after Alex left, Anita was about to drop off Charity to school and head to work. Her aunt is usually the at home mom since she has arthritis in her ankles so she cannot work. Her daughter insists on helping her mother out with finances by working full time at a Costco wholesale as a Pharmacy Manager. Anita won’t be able to go to college though since she works every day for almost 12 hours. The weekends are the only days she has off and returns for night shifts for 6 hours on late Sunday and early Monday.

So yes, Charity’s not living in a luxurious home with a luxurious family and that is fine. Charity will though feel the sense of teenager life as soon as she heads to a public high school. Finally, Charity and her cousin wave goodbye to Aria before heading over to a small, blue, 2001 Volkswagen Beetle that has a manual gear stick.

Aunt Aria smiled before calling the two with a chant, “I love you sobrinha and filha! Eu amo você para sempre duradoura.”

The two returned the response with “I love you" in Portuguese before pulling off.

A story has just begun for Charity. She may not know what’s ahead for her. A new school means a new atmosphere, new people; strangers. Compared to her private high school, public high schools explain the whole thing itself. It’s public, it’s open, more rules, more responsibility tracked like no tomorrow and independence is a must.

The girl never thought to change; trying new things was fun, will have to experience a lot of it through her high school years.

Hopefully, she will handle it…


	2. Chapter 2: Confident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confidence, Charity, that's all she needs. Living in a broken home is hard, known from experience but it's time to break that cycle and focus on the future!
> 
> Katie H-er-Pidge Gunderson has been a part of the ScienceKid NASA Organization for over two years now...She's now a sophomore! Her goal is to be just like her father and brother to become an astronaut. The organization is for boys only, very sexist but she has no choice. She would do anything for that role, that means dressing up and changing her identity altogether. 
> 
> Lance and Hunk are finally seniors, let's see how their lives will be played out now that they have only 9 months left of their high school career. Well, let's just say, senior year is where EVERYTHING goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hello, I know this is a longer chapter...this is basically introducing Pidge, Lance, and Hunk! At the moment, Pidge is considerably asexual--but not for long C; Enjoy!

Garrison Academy High School sat along the horizon of the desert, outside of Phoenix. Charity looked over at her new school and her fear filled her mind again. She noticed how big this high school compared to her private high school which was smaller. Charity’s heart started to skip beats as it went a fast and unsteady.

Her cousin, Anita noticed the expression on her little cousin’s face change drastically. Anita looked up and noticed a sense of tenseness on her little cousin’s face. “You okay, cos’?”

Anita asked her, arching an eyebrow. Charity shook her head with forming a faint smile.

“N-no, it’s nothing. I’m fine!” Anita was not falling for that fake smile. Before pulling up into the driveway of the school parking lot, Charity’s heart dropped. She’s here. That was quick. Oh no! She’s here! What should she do? She thought about faking a sickness to miss her first day, or says she forgot something back at the house just so she could stall the entire day.

“Look, Charity,” Anita began, “I know you’re nervous but you know this will be the greatest experience you will ever have!” She said, forming a genuine smile.

Charity still felt tense but it soon calms as she felt a grant of compassion from her cousin. “I don’t know, Anita.”

“You don’t need to know, just let today go by and remember that you are only here to get an education and be better than your descendants. You may be the first to break this cycle of a broken home…”

 _A broken home._ That’s what Charity’s life is like a broken home…that’s all she had to deal with when she was young was a broken family, a divided life and adjusting to every single change that has happened to her, including this one. Going to a new school, meeting new people, dealing with new assignments every day. It’s all going to get worse, she fills it in her stomach.

“I’m scared, Anita. I don’t like change, I don’t like trying things new…” Anita chuckled before putting her hand on Charity’s shoulders.

“I’ll be there with you by your side, mom, Alex, we all will be there with you. We’re not—” She clears her throat before continuing, “we’re not your Aunt García or Uncle Bruno, we want to see you succeed. That’s why my mom filed for custody. To get you out of the painful past and start giving you a brighter future!”

Charity looks down at her pink floral backpack before looking back up at her cousin, still filled with worry.

“Tell you what,” Anita added, “after school, I’ll take you to the mall and let you shop for whatever you want for school. Whether it’s school supplies, school clothes, accessories, whatever! I know I am supposed to save money for the bills and all but, I can handle that!”

Charity considers her cousin Anita as one of her favorites because she’s like a sister to her. Even if Charity is an only child, she feels as if she is one with Alex and Anita. Charity finally forms a true, sincere smile on her face.

“Thank you, Anita. I really needed that.” Charity said before opening the car door to get out of the car. She felt confident now, so much better than earlier when she felt like fleeing the scene.

She walked off to the school entrance with her belongings on the side of her shoulder and waved goodbye to her cousin before she pulled off.

Anita told her before she left that she will be picking her up after school to take her shopping. Hopefully, she will have enough time to get out early from her job to make sure to do that for Charity.

“Let’s do this!” Charity exclaimed to herself before walking into the hallways of the school. Today is going to be a great day for Charity, she had a good feeling about it!

* * *

 

“Hey, Lance! Throw that back to me, would ya?” A chubby, dark-skinned male with dark brown hair with a yellow ribbon wrapped around his head waved over towards his friend, who had a football in his hand.

“Sure thing, big guy! Catch!” A tall, slender, sun-kiss tanned boy threw the ball back at his chubby friend. The two were heading off to school as they are starting their senior year. Lance, who was wearing his football varsity jacket that had the logo on it; “Garrison Paladins” and blue jeans with grey sneakers smiled over at the school building, several meters away from them.

“Hunk, can’t you believe it? We’re finally seniors!” Lance smiled as he caught the football from Hunk. Hunk, who was wearing a yellow t-shirt with cargo pants with converse sneakers, nodded with a gentle grin.

“I know, right? We’re almost done with high school! I can’t believe we finished three years already.”

“Time sure does fly…”

“You said it!”

“I can’t wait to go and flirt with all the high school freshmen and sophomore girls…They’ll never see me coming!” Hunk chuckled at Lance’s comment before throwing the ball back at Lance who didn’t notice, making him drop the ball.

Hunk laughed. “Sure, Lance…You remember when you tried to flirt with a girl, who was a freshman last year…?” Lance flustered a bit before forcefully throwing the ball back at Hunk, who was still laughing.

“We are NOT talking about that! I thought he was a girl, how much hair he had on his head! Besides, the scar is still there...” He stood there, mortified with the ball, dangling in his hand.

“Whatever you say, Lance whatever you say…” Hunk chuckled before sighing as he walked across the school parking lot. Hunk grabbed the football as it was thrown back to him then, sitting on the bench, near the entranceway of the school.

Lance noticed a sudden change in Hunk’s appearance. He looked, anxious. Knowing Hunk, he is probably afraid of seeing his girlfriend Shay after three months. Shay was traveling for the most part and didn’t have time to contact Hunk and he was concerned about how she would feel about Hunk feeling left out and vice versa. Lance looked over at him, sitting down on the bench.

“Yo, Hunk, you good?” He asked.

“Ah, it’s nothing…I’m just tired from all the walking that’s all,” He lied before throwing the football back at Lance, but gentler this time.

Lance shook his head. “Nope, not falling for that one! We only walked two blocks, Hunk. You’re a football linebacker, who have to push two-hundred-pound football players with your arms, larger than you! So, don’t tell me that you’re tired…”

“You know me too well McClain...”

“Seven years and counting…” Lance smiled up at his chubby friend. He went on and changed the subject since Hunk didn’t seem like he wanted to talk anymore.

“Speaking of football,” Lance continued, “are you trying out this year? I mean this is going to be our last year playing with Garrison Paladins.”

Hunk sighed as he put the football down and shook his head. “I honestly don’t know about rejoining the football team this year…”

“What?!” Lance shrieked as he sprints up from his seat, fully astonished by Hunk’s response.

“Y-you got to do tryouts this year. Besides it being our last year, you’re the best football player out here! Hall of fame material!”

“I know, I know…I just can’t replay what happened last year. Like I almost failed all my classes during midterms, because I didn’t have time to study because I had football practice every day.”

Lance pats Hunk’s shoulder gently. He gave him a sincere smile. “Look, big guy, don’t sweat it. I think this year is going to be a good year!” He jumped up before standing, proudly before his chubby friend.

“The fact that there is going to be a senior year party, homecoming, and football practice all in three weeks, it’s about to be lit!” Then, Lance dabs before bumping against someone, who was walking alongside him. He quickly apologized as he didn’t notice him.

“Oh damn, sorry dude! I didn’t mean to dab on you!”

The boy that Lance bumped into had light brown, short hair with glasses. He was wearing a green hoodie, holding onto his books and having his backpack hanging off his shoulder.

“Be careful.” The boy muttered, hasty before walking away. Lance looked over at the troubled boy before shrugging, glancing back at Hunk.

“Moody much?” Hunk glanced before grinning up at his goofy friend before getting up from the bench, then signaled him to come along to school before they would be late.

* * *

 

_Okay, Katie, you got this. You have another year to go. You can play off for the next two years until you graduate. You got this…_

Katie or ‘Pidge’ was walking along the entranceway and then up the stairs into the school lobby. She looked around to see where the staircase was to the second floor where the tenth-grade classes were located. She is now starting her sophomore year of high school, as a boy.

Katie Holt is her real name before she changed her alias name that is considered as a unisex name, Pidge Gunderson would suffice. The reason why she has disguised herself as a boy is that she really wanted to be a part of the school’s male baseball team. This is school doesn’t have a female softball team because they are hella cheap and can’t afford any of the equipment, plus this school is running off school lunch money and fundraisers every year so it is bad, even when the school system doesn’t admit it entirely.

...

_A girl with light brown hair, looked in her mirror as she was had a pair of scissors in her hand. Her mother was skeptical about her daughter giving herself her own hairstyle, but she was fine with whatever decision she may make since she is starting high school and is quite mature enough to make her own decisions._

_The reason why she is disguising herself as a boy is that her goal for her high school career is to be part of the NASA science organization for students with an excellent academic background and high GPA for want to go into the aerospace technology and science field._

_But the only problem is that it’s for boys only…_

_Pidge honestly thinks that it is very offensive to women who also want to be a part of the organization as well, but the organization described themselves “still processing” those actions of making it happen. It has been over ten years since they announced a female based science organization._

_Pidge loves science, and space, and technology. She’s a witty individual that considers ‘books’ before ‘looks’ and loves to sit in the library until closing time._

_Her influence to this has to be her father and brother who are part of the NASA and in a few weeks, they will be left out there to start their mission to visit the Kerberos planet. Pidge’s father, Samuel Holt is a high-class ranking as he was the mission commander and science officer for this mission as her brother, Matthew Holt is less than rank below as a junior science officer for the mission as well._

_Pidge’s goal is to be just like her father and brother, to go on missions and be away from reality. Space is huge! Pidge believes there is more than meets the eye, if she drives and achieves her lifetime goal, anything is possible._

_“About to leave guys, I’ll see you all when I get home!” Katie‒now Pidge mentioned to her family before heading out the door._

_“Don’t get shoved into a locker by a jock Katie!” Matt teased his sister as he was amused by how Pidge was dressed: green t-shirt, grey cargo pants, white sneakers and to top it all off, nerdy glasses. She looks quite similar to her brother but she was way shorter and lighter hair._

_Pidge rolled her eyes at her brother as she walked out the door. Her father told her before she left to ‘never stop believing in yourself, even when things get tough. But at the same time, live a bit, you’re only fourteen once…’_

_When she started her first day of school, it was all normal. A lot of kids in her homeroom, she didn’t bother greeting herself to them as she stayed to herself throughout the day. Students didn’t see the difference of her gender as she knew that it was working. After a whole week, the organization came to the school for interviews for boy students who want to be a part of the club. She managed to sit down with the NASA’s Science-Kid Organization and interviewed herself and showed proof of her excellent academic from middle school._

_Good news for her, she got in, now she needs to stay in for the next four years until she graduates, then off to college and then she will be closer and closer to being an astronaut._

...

Present day, Pidge is still doing the same business, working on being a part of the organization this year once again. This is going to be the same as it was the year before, achievement. Her goal is becoming more and more real each day as she drives to get her way to becoming an astronaut. Her father and brother are still out in space, it has been exactly a year since their mission has started. By the time they return home, Pidge would already have graduated high school and onto college.

Hopefully showing pride within her family as she would the first ‘female’ to become an astronaut in her household.


	3. Chapter 3: New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge was offered to tour the new girl around the school. Well, long story short, Pidge has never thought of meeting a new friend like that in an instant. A start of something new supposedly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hello, so I have made this chapter a while back along with the other two chapters! I hope you enjoy! This chapter is basically Pidge and Charity becoming friends. A start of a new blossoming relationship!

As she walked into the school entranceway and up the stairs to the tenth-grade floor, she noticed that there are a lot of new faces in her class. At the same time, they must be the same classmate that just grown up a lot faster and matured over the summer. Pidge doesn’t really pay attention to anyone since she minds her own business and not socialize whatsoever. She has no time for messing around, science is what she’s more focused on. 

Pidge felt confident about being smooth and simple this year, but things don’t go the way it may plan at times. Her father told her that it’s okay to live a little, maybe this is really going to come to play this time.

* * *

 

Moments later, Pidge who was searching for her new locker and as she was doing so, a man with white hair, brown skin with a slender and tall built as he looked over at Pidge with a genuine smile.

“Mr. Gunderson…” The man called out to her making Pidge, flinch before looking over to see who it was.

It was Principal Alfor, the school’s principal, and school superintendent. He has a daughter that goes here and is always there to support his favorite students. Pidge is one of them. Pidge has an outstanding GPA of a four point one and her attendance is still hundred percent. He doesn’t know that he’s a she and disguising herself to get to becoming an astronaut.

Pidge turned around to Principal Alfor and nodded. “Yes, sir?” 

“How was your summer?” He asked directly, giving the teen a gentle smile. 

Pidge replied, "It was okay, I guess."

“It is nice to see you returning to Garrison High School.”

“Of course, why would I leave?” Pidge retorted fixing her glasses. She didn’t mean to say it like that towards the principal but she has a goal to achieve and don’t need to leave and ruin all of it. Plus it seems like an obvious question to her and that’s one of her biggest pet peeves.

“Ah, of course, you wouldn’t leave Gunderson. Someone with an excellent GPA and great attendance would be focused on staying in school five days a week, you would never cease to leave…” He wants something from her. She doesn’t mind really, but surely she has better things to do.

“I guess you need me for something Mr. Alfor,” Pidge said as a matter of factly. The principal chuckled before pointing her over to the principal office. He walked over as Pidge followed, continuing their conversation.

“As a matter of fact, I do need you for something…” He said as he sat down at his desk. He grabbed some papers that he was working on before leaving to go see about Pidge. After he cleaned off his desk, he went and continued his discussion.

“Do you mind, running errands?” He asked, genuinely. Pidge arched an eyebrow at this again, very obvious question and shrugged.

“Sure, what do you need me to do?”

“I shouldn’t say errands because it’s one task that involves communication and professionalism.” Pidge cringed at the word, “communication,  Unless it’s about science, then she’s all for it. She thought in her mind what kind of task does Principal Alfor wants her to do. 

“There is a new student, joining your class.” Pidge could care less. She doesn’t pay attention to her other classmates any other time. 

“And she is in need of a tour. I consider you are up for it, Pidge. A person with the best academics and attendance, you are capable of getting things done at hand!” That part is true, she does like to get things done and over with before the day is done. 

Pidge nodded before getting up from the chair, in front of the desk by Principal Alfor. “Sure, I’ll do it. Where do I start?” Principal Alfor points out the door towards the waiting area, by the principal’s office. That where people who got sent to the principal's office for discipline issues, or a trip to the nurse which down across from the office or for new students to get a tour. 

“The reason why I am asking you to do it is that I have to do other business elsewhere and I don’t have time to give her a tour myself.” So that’s why he asked Pidge to do it. Now it’s making sense to her now. Usually, Pidge doesn’t get this type of offers from teachers, especially the principal. Guess being a straight-A, the hardworking student gets a lot of offers and opportunity that are beside science-related.

As Pidge and Alfor walked out of the office and into the waiting area, there was a girl sitting in one of the chairs. She was playing with the strings of her dark brown, long and curly hair. She looked really overdressed, especially for this weather. Pidge though felt like a hypocrite mentally saying that to herself as she was too overdress with a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers.

The girl’s skin tone was as golden as day, her eyes popping out with piercing emerald green. Something people don’t have featured in this school where there is mostly kids with blue, brown or hazel eyes. Pidge examined the nervous girl as she never seen a girl like her before. Usually, there are a lot of girls who would be wearing light, tight or exposing tight of clothing that seemed more explicit. This girl seems more reserved with her body, very interesting in Pidge’s opinion.

“Charity?” Principal Alfor called to the girl as she sprung up from her chair quickly, not even a second before she was standing on her feet. She nodded as she walked over to them with her backpack, dangling from her shoulder.

“Yes?” She said in a soft tone, her voice seems a little off as if she had an accent. This made Pidge wonder even more if she’s even from here; she’s from a different country.

“I have found a tour guide for you to tour the school. His name is Pidge Gunderson, he is going to be one of your classmates for homeroom.” 

The girl, Charity seemed like a girl that hates to be peer pressured or hates looking into a stranger’s eye. She didn’t look at Pidge for the next three minutes until Principal Alfor left and it was just her and Pidge.

“So, are you ready for this tour or what?” Pidge mentioned after standing in silence for ten seconds at least. Charity nods slowly before following her temporary tour guide around the school.

* * *

 

They started off in the tenth grade for with all the classes and went upward towards the different grade floors, then going down to the lower levels where the tenth-grade classes, cafeteria, gym, and locker rooms. Pidge kept it short, sweet and simple for the newbie as she didn’t want to add any type of information that she may not understand. And by the time they finished the tour, it was fifteen til eight. 

Pidge to Charity as they finished their tour but it seemed like she was out of breath a bit since they walked a lot and Pidge was speed walking throughout the whole thing. Kind of feeling a little bad for her, Pidge looked over at her with a gentle smile.

“I hope my speed walking didn’t make you tired…” Pidge said with an awkward laugh, wasn’t good at talking to people informally. Charity shook her head as she was trying to get some air.

“No, no! You’re f-fine. I must be in bad shape then if I am breathing this much.” She joked before walking over to her assigned locker. Pidge never thought she would meet someone who seemed to have a similar personality to her, besides her being not disguised an opposite gender. She seemed interesting, yet quiet.

“So,” Pidge spoked, trying to find her locker herself, “your name is Charity right?” She asked her. The girl nodded as she was struggling to get her locker to open until finally getting her combination to her locker right, with a small cheer. 

“Yeah, my name seems a bit different, I know. I’m not in any organization whatsoever to donate anything to me…” She said with a giggle. Pidge smiled a bit at the girl’s giggle, it was cute. “I mean, your name is Pidge right?”

Pidge flustered a bit as she felt a bit of guilt as this wasn’t her ‘real’ name. “Yup, it is,” she lied as she finally found her locker, it was right next to Charity’s. 

“It seems a bit odd, never heard a name like that before, it’s a nice name though.” She said,  putting her backpack into her locker. Pidge smiled a bit as she felt a little flattered at the fact that someone appreciates her name for once. When she was a freshman, last year, a lot of students made fun of her name. 

“Thanks‒” The school bell rang as it alert that it is five minutes before school starts. Charity grabbed her notebooks, and writing utensils, walking pass Pidge who is still unpacking.

“I'm about to head to class, you want me to wait for you?” She asked, smiling over at her. Pidge smiled gently before finally getting her belongings and shutting her door. 

“Yeah, thanks!” She said as they walked into class together. Pidge met someone, she never thought she would ever get the opportunity to find one. But at the same time, she still is a part of the science club that involves her whole attention. In order to succeed, she needs to be focused.

She noticed that the sky outside the classroom window, it’s getting dark. It must be rain today. This is probably going to be the only one this year since it’s like never rains in their area. She sighed as she sat down onto her seat. 

_ It’s going to be a long day... _


End file.
